Mass Effect Conclusion
Mass Effect: Conclusion Prologue Part 1 Deck 4, Engineering Section, 1 week prior to Collector Attack. "Shepard, what can I do for you?" Tali looked at Shepard. Joshua Shepard was one of the best soldiers Tali had ever encountered.Tali had fought alongside him on many occasions, including during her pilgrimage when they defeated Saren, his army of Geth, and Sovereign, a massive Reaper! And now, he had been resurrected using the Lazarus Project. It was something she had trouble getting used to. Shepard looked at her intently, he looked, curious. Damn it, Tali. Your blushing again."Have you got a moment to talk?" Shepard asked. Tali just stood there. She was about to answer, when her nose started getting runny and she sneezed. "Sure." Tali got out her omnitool. "Let me just...COME ON! You little bosh'tet. Oh, sorry." She noticed Shepard looking at her in a awkward way. He must find it funny, me yelling at my omnitool. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Shepard."I've got a small fever and I'm taking it out on the poor drive core." Tali deactivated her omnitool and looked back at Shepard. He had a understanding look on his face."Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Got sloppy while doing some suit repair." Tali remembered that. Never take off your mask for more than 7 minutes! Shepard suddenly looked worried. "You're sick? Do you need help? Or time to rest?" Tali looked at Shepard. Okay, Shepard. Overreact much?"Really, it's not that bad. If a stray bit of bacteria could really kill us, we'd of all of died by now." Shepard seemed to settle.'' I knew he cared, but I didn't know he cared that much. "The fever should go away in a day or two. Don't worry, it won't affect my performance on the mission, it's not even a illness, really." ''Well, if you count having a massive migraine and sneezing every 5 minutes not an illness, then yeah. ''Shepard started to look interested. ''Don't disappoint the commander, something I've defintely learned. ''"What we experience is actually an acute allergic reaction." Tali paused, Shepard paused. Even Donnelly and Daniels paused. Tali looked over at them. "Problem, Donnelly? Daniels?" It took a sec for Daniels to finally speak "Nothing, ma'am, just, um...checking, the new FBA couplings the commander installed. Back to work." Tali looked back at Shepard. Shepard spoke first. "I don't know if I could live inside a suit my whole life." Tali nodded. ''He's right afterall, I'm only just dealing with it. "We're inside our suits even among family. The most intimate thing we can do with another quarian is to link our suit environments." Shepard looked like he was really interested, so Tali continued. "We get sick at first, and then we adapt. It's our most important gesture of trust, of acceptance." Tali thought Shepard must be really interested in this stuff, because he looked he was about to bombard her with more questions. "I haven't trusted anyone enough for that, though. Except...well, no Quarians. Um...you know what I mean." Tali, you stupid bosh'tet, don't let emotions overwhelm you, crap, what do I do. Shepard's probably thinking "Oh, Tali. Not going to happen, not with a QUARIAN." and then leave. Oh shit, what do I do! ''However, Shepard spoke first, to Tali's absolute distress. "I appreciate the thought, Tali, and I feel the same way. But you don't have to prove anything to me." ''Now that was unexpected. I thought he would...hate me. Tali don't ruin this, you're getting somewhere."I know. Well, not that I know, but I didn't mean it like that. It's, um...Wow, it's really hot in here." Damn it, what am I thinking. I want this, and all I'm doing is trying to change the subject. ''"It's just that the tradition also signifies a willingness for, um, intimacy." ''Wow, Tali. Out of all words I could have used, I used that one."I wasn't trying to...It's not always like that It's more...How did we even end up talking about this?"Now I've really stuffed up, my one chance, history. Then almost as if Shepard sensed her thoughts, Shepard spoke. "You have nothing to be embarrased about, Tali. I feel the same way about you." That really hit something in Tali's heart that made her stop, stone cold. Did he just...I mean, is he about...No, yes!"Really? I didn't...you never...Well, good." This is too awkward, but at least I have him. I hope."Anyway, I should get back to work. But...thanks. For coming by. And talking." Tali then turned around and went back to work. She could hear the door beep as Shepard left. Phew, I'm glad that's over. All stuttering, I thought Shepard was going to call me an idiot. Well, actually, oh. my. god. Must think of something else...Damn, FBA Couplings!" Prologue Part 2 Deck 4, Engineering Section, 72 Hours prior to Collector Attack. Tali ferosciously tapped at the controls as she completed her final diagnostic. Finally, now I can, wait, maybe I should talk to Shepard, I need to settle this, this silence between us is starting to bug me. ''Then, as if Tali's thought were answered, Shepard walked into the Engineering Section. ''Well, I got my wish. "Shepard, could I talk to you for a minute?" She had asked before Shepard could even react. Damn, Tali. Quick to request a conversation. Ah, what are friends for? Public display? "I was just coming to see you, Tali." Tali looked up. "Oh, good. Um...you want some privacy? Maybe over at the drive core." Chapter 1: Tali and Shepard Normandy SR-2, Deck 4, Engineering Section, 4 hours prior to Suicide Mission Mordin was right, Fleet and Flotilla was a fantastic movie! But it has nothing to do with HUMAN and Quarian relationships. Damn it Tali, focus on the task at hand. ''At that moment, the door beeped behind her and she already knew who it was. "Shepard, what can I do for you?" Tali seemed to always spout this out, even though it was unnessacary. Shepard didn't care though. "Have you got a moment to talk?" Tali expected this. Shepard cared about his crew alot, but he seemed to treat Tali differently, and until 1 week ago, she didn't know why. When she finally stopped pondering this, she answered "For you, of course." Tali then took a step forward towards Shepard, who took her hands gently once again, and held them in his. "I can't tell you how much what you said means to me." Shepard seemed to smile a little. This intrigued Tali. ''Does he find this funny? Or is being in my company put a smile on his face? Or maybe, it's because...nah. Musn't think that. ''"But I understand if you need to find something...someone, else. Not that I'm complaining if you're still interested..." Tali stopped for a moment, she looked directly at Shepard. "Um...Are you still interested?" ''That was a foolish question. ''Then Shepard said something unexpected. "I don't want to risk your health, but I'm willing to wait." This made Tali smile behind her mask. "Thank You." Tali then decided to move a little bit closer. "I want you to see what's under this damn helmet. I need to feel your skin against mine. To share myself with you before we fly off into the final battle." ''Wow Tali, negative much? ''"I'll find a way." Tali then backed off and went back to work. Shepard gave a satisfied smile, before leaving the deck. ''I'll find a way, you bet I will. Normandy SR-2, Deck 4, Engineering Section, 4 hours prior to Suicide Mission It took a minute to realise Shepard was being watched. He turned around to see nothing. He was about to continue when he finally figured out who it was. "Kasumi Goto, reveal yourself!" Shepard said playfully. Shepard heard a femine voice reply, "Your no fun, commander!" In a second, a young woman in a black robe, with silver lining appeared before him. Her face was easily distinquished, a dull white color a pink stripe running along her lower lip. Kasumi Goto: The Master Thief, was standing before him. "We're you watching me the whole time? Or just came by?" Shepard asked her. Kasumi was quick to answer "Nope, I just wanted to have a nice chat with Zaeed, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." Her voice was just obviously spewing out sarcasm. "So you were watching me." Kasumi nodded. "You two are so cute, perfect couple really." Shepard gave her a sideways look. As if I need someone telling me that. ''"So, when's this suicide mission? I want some payback for those bastards taking our crew." Shepard had to admit, Kasumi was quite a calm person. She had lost the person she loved, had to wipe all data concerning him and even then, she had a thing for Jacob. ''Well, Fancy that. How does she stay calm like that. "Can you two take your conversation somewhere else, I'm trying to polish my gun in peace." The door behind Kasumi opened, and Zaeed Massani, walked out, holding his assault rifle like he was ready to hold off another Collector attack. "Sorry, Zaeed. Didn't know you needed to concentrate to polish guns." Kasumi retorted. Zaeed switched his stare to her. "Nope, but I need to know my guns are safe from thieves like you, smartass." Without much else said, Zaeed headed back into the Cargo Hold and closed the door behind him. "That guy is a real prick, well, catcha later, Shep." Before Shepard could say much else, Kasumi was gone. Damn, I hate it when Kasumi does that. ''By the time he had finished on Deck 4, Shepard decided to head up the elevator to the CIC, no, my cabin. ''The mission can wait a bit longer. Normandy SR-2, Deck 2, CIC, 2 Hours prior to Suicide Mission When Shepard reached the CIC, he found it hard to get used to the eery silence. No Kelly, noone. He remembered having to move the bloodied remains of Crewman Hadley and Goldstein, who had been torn apart by a Praetorian. Joker said it was horrible. I'm glad Tali didn't end up like them. Poor bastards. I'm just happy noone ended up like that. '' "Shit, Shepard, Joker here. We got a serious problem here." Oh crap, I don't have time for this. "What is it Joker?" This was one of the occasions that Joker was actually serious, and when he's serious, it must be important. "Jack and Tali are going all out in the Briefing Room, they're tearing up the place. Better deal with it." With that, Joker cut the line. "Damn it, what has Jack done this time to set Tali off." Shepard began heading for the Tech Lab when a thought reached his mind. ''What if Tali retaliated? ''It's possible. When Shepard entered the Tech Lab, Mordin wasn't there. ''Strange. He never leaves the lab, unless it's serious. ''He walked through the door leading to the Briefing Room to find Mordin using his omnitool to keep the door locked. Jacob, pistol out, was standing on one side of the door, with EDI on a terminal next to him. ''It must be very serious. ''"Mordin, why the lock?" Mordin turned around but did not unlock the door. "Ah, Shepard good thing you came when you did, Jack and Tali are tearing into each other. I had to lock door. Make sure fight does not cause harm to other occupants. Jacob is here to make sure nothing bad happens, and EDI, well she's trying to calm them down." Mordin was interrupted by Jacob. "And failed." Shepard headed for the door. "Let me see what I can do." Mordin had a worried look, but nevertheless, opened the door. It was like a massive fight between a Praetorian and Grunt. A burst of biotic energy hit Shepard squarely in the chest sending him flying into Mordin. "Commander, you okay?" Jacob helped both of them up before Shepard walked in again. He saw Jack, who was evidently pissed off, hurling ball after ball of biotic energy at "Chiktikka vas Paus", Tali's Combat Drone. He then saw Tali evading while firing off her shotgun. No what both of them did, noone could hurt the other. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, STAND DOWN!" Shepard shouted. "This is none of your business, you bosh'tet..." Tali turned around to tell him to go away only to stand there, dumbfounded. "Oh, Commander, Shepard!" Tali dropped her shotgun and just stood at attention. Jack was not finished however. Using her biotics, she threw Tali's drone at her, which knocked Tali over and left Chiktikka badly damaged. "Okay, you bitch, that's it!" Tali got up and was prepared to unleash a tech power on Jack when Shepard used his own biotic powers to pin Jack to a wall and throw away Tali's shotgun. "Damn it, we're meant to be fighting Collectors, not ourselves!" Shepard said as Mordin, Jacob and...Joker, walked in. "Oh, damn. I missed all the action. Back to work, I guess." Joker then left the room. "I'm so sorry Shepard, I...I...I don't..." Tali began to stutter. Shepard cut in. "Jack, apologize, for whatever you said." Shepard said. Jack just glared at him "No, she struck first, I was just minding my own business, and then she attacks me." Shepard gave a accusing look at Tali. Tali looked at the floor. ''I hate it when I'm right. ''"Tali, come on. Why?" Tali just looked up at Shepard and said "Shepard, I...I...he told me that Jack was talking about me, behind my back, so I decided I had had enough, so I attacked." Tali glared at Jack who just glared back. "I was not! Whatever dumbass spread that rumor is in for it!" Jack shouted. Jacob deequipped his pistol, "But who spread it." Shepard started before Tali could say. "I have a pretty good idea." Shepard approached the bridge and Joker turned around to see Jacob, Mordin and Shepard surrounding him, followed by a very unhappy Quarian and Biotic (aka Tali and Jack) and EDI popping up next to him. "Um, EDI?" Shepard asked. EDI simply replied "I like to see Jeff argue." EDI then went silent. Shepard then turned back to Joker. "Um, Commander? Something you need?" Joker asked, but he looked a little bit scared. "Don't act dumb, Joker. We know you were spreading rumors about Tali and Jack." Joker then blew it. ''No point in hiding it. ''"Okay, maybe I did. Okay, I did. I just wanted to see a Quarian fight a Biotic, entertainment you know?" Joker started laughing but when he saw Jack's body light up with blue energy and her pissed off look, and Tali, her body language spoke for itself. Joker stopped laughing. "I'm going to kill you, Joker. Starting with shattering all of your bones!" Jack shouted. "It was just a foolish prank! I promise I won't do it again, I promise! Come on Tali! You of all people..." Tali seemed to calm down. "I forgive you, Joker." Tali said as she stood down. Jack was still lit up like a christmas tree. "Jack? Come on, show me you can forgive? Or do I have to give you a whole stack of Cerberus uniforms to burn before you forgive?" Jack then calmed down and smiled "Yes, I expect a whole stack by tommorrow." Jack then left the deck. "Well, that's over with." Shepard looked back at Joker. "Don't ever try that stunt again." With that, Mordin and Jacob returned to the Tech Lab and Armory, while Shepard and Tali walked side by side. "See you later, and Shepard, thanks. For helping out." Tali then entered the elevator. Shepard approached the galaxy map and told EDI that he's ready to head for the Omega 4 Relay. "Yes, Shepard. However, you must remember that once we enter the relay, we cannot turn back. Once we go, we are committed." Shepard pondered this for no more than a second. "Do it, let's save our crew." Joker then sounded over the intercom. "Roger that, course plotted in, ETA to destination 2 hours." Shepard then headed for the Captain's Cabin. Normandy SR-2, Deck 1, Captain's Cabin, 2 Hours prior to Suicide Mission Shepard looked at the information that the Illusive Man had provided on the Omega 4 Relay. ''No ships have ever returned from such a trip. ''This sent shivers up Shepard's spine. ''But our people need us, I won't let them down, I can't. I won't. Especially Tali. ''Then he remembered. ''I wonder when Tali will be ready. ''"So..." Shepard turn around to see Tali standing behind him. "I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system." Tali then approached Shepard. "I was going to bring music, but I didn't know what you'd like." She took the datapad from Shepard's hand and put it on his desk. She proceeded to embrace him. "and I'm babbling like an idiot." Shepard returned the embrace. "It's okay, come here." Shepard then began to kiss Tali along her neck, however they stopped 2 seconds later as Tali broke the embrace. Shepard then began leading Tali to his bed, where they sat down. "I just don't want to...I want this to work. I've thought it over. I've minimized the risks. But I'm still nervous." Shepard could tell, she wouldn't stop talking. "And that always makes me talk to much. It's a defense mechanism...and it's stupid, and..." Shepard then decided to begin removing Tali's mask. "People who...who just see the helmet can't see my expression, so I have to make it clear...what I'm..." Shepard removed her mask and placed it on the ground. She was beautiful. Jet Black Hair and a completely smooth facial structure. She looked almost human! She had unusual markings on her face, but it was probably Quarian traditional markings. Apart from that, completely human. "Feeling..." Tali then leapt on Shepard, pushing him on to the bed as she passionately kissed him. They continued to kiss until they had to break off to breathe. Tali proceeded to remove her suit as Shepard removed his shirt. Normandy SR-2, Deck 1, Captain's Cabin, 15 Minutes Prior to Suicide Mission Tali woke up quite fast. She watched the stars whiz past as the Normandy glided through space. She was naked. As she turned around, she saw Shepard, still fast asleep. She got up silently to put her suit back on. When she finally put her mask back on, she moved to look at Shepard, who was looking at her. "What a night, damn, your amazing..." Shepard began, but Tali cut him off. "Shepard, please, don't give me too much credit. You should get dressed, I think..." Joker's voice sounded over the intercom "Commander, we're 10 minutes out to the Omega 4 Relay. Joker out." When Tali turned around, Shepard was out of bed and had his shirt back on. "Well, duty calls. Meet you up at the bridge." Tali then left Shepard's cabin. When he was done getting dressed, he left his cabin, headed for the bridge, fully in his armor, including all his weapons. ''I'm ready. '' Normandy SR-2, Deck 2, CIC, Suicide Mission When Shepard reached the bridge, he could see Tali, Miranda, Jack, Joker and EDI all ready and armed, except Joker and EDI. Jack was maintaining hull integrity while Tali co-piloted and Joker and EDI piloted. Miranda was the boss until Shepard arrived. When he did, Miranda turned around. "You're relieved Miranda, take your position as XO." Miranda then looked at Tali. "I thought Tali was XO?" Miranda said. "She was, but now I'm here, so now you take her position, Joker ETA?" Joker turned around, "Right now. We'll hit the Omega 4 Relay in 30 seconds. Might want to hold on to something, this is gonna get bumpy." Shepard sat down, followed by Miranda. "Omega 4 Relay in sight." Tali reported. Shepard looked out the window and saw it. Instead of the usual blue glow emitted by normal mass relays, the Omega 4 had a angry red glow and was much bigger. "Impact in 5...4...3...2...1, now!" Tali counted down. The Normandy shook from the sudden electric tendril released by the Mass Relay, which then threw them towards the heart of the galaxy, and to the Collector's homeworld. Chapter 2: The Suicide Mission Normandy SR-2, Deck 2, CIC, 1 Minute into Suicide Mission The whole ship shook as they sped towards the galactic core. Shepard felts as if he was being torn from his seat. "Brace for deacceleration!" EDI announced as the Normandy stopped suddenly. Shepard was almost thrown out of his seat. But that was the least of his worries, for right in front of them, was a cloud of debris. "WHOA!" Joker shouted as he pulled up. They narrowly missed the debris and then saw the Collector homeworld. Or not. ''That's not a planet, it's a monolithic space station. A base. '' In the background, a angry blackhole unleashed it's fury. Joker took the Normandy directly towards the Station. "Go Joker, nice and silent." Shepard said in a whisper. Tali gave him a odd look. "We're miles away, Shepard." She said. "I know, I just, you get the point, I hope." The Normandy continued it's course until EDI flashed a warning, "Warning: Incoming Hostiles." As they looked through the ship's window, a massive amount of Oculi, Reaper Fighters, pursued them. "Performing evasive maneuvers!" The ship spun around to avoid contact with one of the lasers fired by the Oculi. The Oculi continue their annoying pursuit which really starts to piss off Joker who turns around, firing two Javelin torpedoes, destroying two of the Oculi. "EDI, take these bastards out!" A laser from a Oculus hits the Normandy's hull. However, due to Jacob's Heavy Ship Armor, the shot merely grazes the hull. "Boo-yah!" Joker yelled "I knew that armor would help!" Then a explosion and the ship shook. "What the hell was that?" Shepard asked. "A Oculus has successfully boarded and is in the Shuttle Bay." EDI reported. "I'll go deal with the problem, Tali and Miranda, your with me." Shepard then headed down into the bowels of the ship. Normandy SR-2, Deck 5, Shuttle Bay, 8 Minutes into Suicide Mission Once they got down there, all hell broke loose. The Oculus fired multiple angry laser shots at them, but not before Miranda and Tali combined their powers to hit the Oculus. However, the Oculus merely shoved off the attack, and fired another beam. Shepard watched as Tali and Miranda took cover. "What do we do?" Tali asked. "Our Biotics cannot hurt it, Shepard." Miranda added, "I know, but we can do this. Tali, use your drone to distract it, Miranda, while it's distracted move around and pester it with your biotics. One eye, one target. It'll get confused, that's where I come in." Shepard pulled out his M-77 Missile Launcher. "Tali, once the drone is deployed, help Miranda, use your shotgun to confuse it." Both of them shouted "Yes, Shepard!" Before going to their assigned tasks. Tali unleashed the drone, but not before a beam hit two meters in front of her, knocking her out. "Tali! Dammit, Miranda you know what to do!" She did indeed. Miranda harassed the Oculus with Chikitikka while Shepard moved Tali's unconscious body somewhere safe. He then proceeded to bombard the Oculus with his Missile Launcher. The Oculus' couldn't find one target to attack individually, and eventually, the Oculus shields were cut down to nothing. The Oculus attempted to kill Shepard with it's beam, but Miranda and Chikitikka hit it first, cutting down it's recharging shields. Finally giving up, the Oculus fled. "Damn, hopefully it ain't coming back." Shepard returned to Tali's position. When he got there, he found Tali sitting down, shotgun out and Chiktikka hovering above her. "You okay?" Shepard asked. "It's nothing serious, a tiny suit rupture, nothing to be worried about. Chiktikka return!" The drone did just that, and deactivated. Miranda walked up to Shepard, "Commander, Joker wants to talk to you." Shepard took the mic while Miranda tended to Tali's suit rupture. "I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Tali insisted, but so did Miranda. She filled up Tali's wound with Medigel before letting her stand up. "Thanks anyway." Tali responded. "Shepard, I'm going to try and lose those Oculi in the debris field!" Shepard was surprised "What! Your Crazy! Without the Multicore Shieldin..." Shepard was cut off by Joker "No time to upgrade now, we're going in!" Shepard fell as the Normandy began to descend and he watched as Tali and Miranda fell into crates. He then felt Joker sharply pull up and then a massive explosion, from the sound of it, the Engineering Section. When Shepard was up, he picked up the mic. "Joker! Status Report! I heard an explosion!" It took a moment. "Yes, Shepard. Jacob attempted to shut down the Drive Core before containment failure, he, succeeded, but he was trapped inside, and was vaporized. I'm sorry, Shepard. Jacob didn't make it." Shepard tried to take this in. ''I barely knew him. Sure I saved his father and all, but this, my god, no. "Copy tha..." Shepard was cut off again. "Shepard! That Oculus is back!" Indeed it was, the Oculus was back and had already seen Shepard. It opened fire, but Shepard was able to dodge it. "Damn, it's figured out our tactic, so we need a new plan!" Shepard stood up and fired three missiles at the Oculus before throwing it away. The Missiles impacted, but only drained the Oculi's shields to half. "How do you stop a Oculus!" Tali said as another beam whizzed above her. "Keelah!" Tali exclaimed. "Miranda, Tali, covering fire!" They didn't second guess him, they immediately opened fire as Shepard rushed out and unleashed a salvo of biotic attacks, which only managed to draw it's attention to him. ''Good. '' Now he charged it. "SHEPARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tali screamed as Shepard kept charging eventually arriving at the craft's underbelly. He threw a grenade and depleted the last of it's shields. "NOW! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Shepard yelled as he heard a salvo of assault rifle, shotgun and biotic fire fly over him and impact the Oculus. Not only did the armor get decimated, but the Oculus exploded in a angry red explosion. "Joker, status?" Shepard asked. "We've cleared the debris field, commander! You better get back up to the bridge, ASAP." Joker cut the line. Shepard and his team then headed back for the Bridge. Normandy SR-2, Deck 2, CIC, 20 Minutes into Suicide Mission Back on the Bridge, Tali retook her position as Co-pilot and Shepard watched as they approached the Collector Base. It was massive, more than massive, monolithic. But something inside was moving. "Joker? EDI?" Shepard causiously asked. "The Collectors are sending an old friend to greet us, that Cruiser." Joker looked at Shepard with a pleading look. Shepard just smiled. "Joker, let's test the our new main gun." Joker spun back round and smiled as he cracked his fingers. The Cruiser opened fire, but thanks to Joker's piloting skills, the shots were easily dodged. Shepard could feel the main guns charging. Thanix Cannons. "Garrus, Fire!" Joker told our Turian gunnery chief. A gigantic, thick blue beam erupted from the Thanix Cannons and they watched as it travelled towards the Cruiser. When it impacted, it penetrated it like paper, tearing through the Cruiser's hull. "Yeah, take that you miserable sons of bitches!" Joker yelled, enthusiastically. The Normandy flew past but Joker brought them around to land the killing blow. "This is payback for the Normandy SR-1!" Shepard watched as another blue beam erupted from the cannons and impacted the Cruiser, this time the collector vessel fell apart and exploded into a cloud of debris. However, the blast radius soon caught them and Joker lost control of the ship. "Oh, shit! I've lost control of..." The Normandy smashed into one of the wings jutting out of the Collector Base, shaking the whole ship and making Jack and Miranda fall over. The Normandy then crashed onto the exterior of the Base. This time, everyone fell over. When Shepard was up, Miranda and Jack followed, same with Joker and Tali. "I think I broke a rib...or all of them!" Joker yelled as he cradled his ribcage. "Now what Commander?" Miranda asked. "We need to continue the mission. We didn't come here to forfeit now! Gather everyone at the Briefing Room ASAP. Everyone who's still alive." Everyone went silent as Shepard left the room, remembering Jacob's sacrifice. Collector Base, Ventilation Shaft, Tali's POV, Half an hour into Suicide Mission Tali leapt out of the door and hit the ground, legs first. She was quickly followed by Garrus and his team. She immediately headed for the vent. ''Shepard's counting on me, I refuse to let him down. ''She then looked right to see Shepard, who was also looking at her. She smiled behind her mask. ''He won't let me down either. ''Soon, Shepard had disappeared behind a wall and was headed for the vent when Garrus called out to her. "Be careful, Tali! See you on the other side of those doors!" Garrus and the team then ran off to engage Collector forces. She then entered the vent. It was dark, musty and filled with gas. Toxic gas. ''Glad I have a suit. ''She saw that the shaft was a tube in structure, easy to traverse. She began walking, omnitool at the ready. Once just had she started that she made a mistake already. "Oh damn it! I can literally SMELL this stuff! It smells like...like...like a rotten orange ball, or whatever you humans call them." Then she realised she wasn't even broadcasting a signal. "Oh, keelah..." She then heard gunfire, CLOSE gunfire. Luckily, she recognized the sound of Grunt's charge. As she progressed, she heard more battle cries until eventually it went silent. Tali became worried. ''Have the Collectors forced them back? Or have they moved on? Am I trapped in here? ''Tali then realised that it was getting hotter. TOO hot. ''Is it just me, or is my suit unable to repel this blasted heat! ''It wasn't just her. She continued until she spotted something she didn't want in her way. A door. However, it immediately opened with a clang. "Shepard, door's open, it's started to cooldown, please, make sure you don't get too far ahead!" Tali then cut off the communications and continued. It started to heat up again. Tali was almost dying from the heat. She was forced to use the door for support as the heat began to overwhelm her. "Please...Shepard...Hurry..." As if in answer, the door slid open, and she fell over. It cooled down again. ''Won't last long, better get moving. ''Tali did just that. She got up and ran. Then she heard a clicking sound come from behind her. ''Dammit. ''Training kicked in, she equipped her shotgun, spun around and pelted the Collector Guardian with 2 shotgun shells to the chest and killed it. ''Must have followed me in. ''The heat started to take it's toll again. However this time, the door was already opened. But it didn't cooldown. "Shepard, what's happening? I'm still boiling up!" Tali was sweating. Shepard's voice seemed to cheer her up, "The Collectors are counteracting, trying to kill you, EDI's already hacking security, trying to override it, just hold on." Tali went through the 3rd Door. Collector Base, Ventilation Shaft, Tali's POV, 40 Minutes into Suicide Mission Tali collapsed. The heat was too much. Her skin was boiling. Her insides were melting. ''I can do this, Shepard's depending on me. Musn't let him down. ''She slowly got up and raced towards the 6th Door. Well-timed, it slid open just as she raced through it, bumping into a large Scion. ''"KEELAH!" ''She fell on the ground and fired her pistol directly into the Scion's chest. It did nothing but slow it down, but that's all Tali needed. Quick as a flash, Tali darted up and fired Carnage at the Scion, blasting it into smithereens. Satisfied that it was indeed dead, Tali continued until she reached the 7th Door. The heat was no longer unbearable. ''Thank you, EDI, thank you. '' She could hear gunfire. ''Is that Garrus' Team? Or Shepard's? ''No time for that for the door had opened so she had to continue. Finally, she could clearly see a massive area next to her shaft, containing hordes of Collectors and a Harbinger. To her right, Shepard's team approached and attacked. She continued past the windows and encountered the final door. Shotgun out, she stood at the door, ready to ward off attackers. None came, it was a long wait. "Garrus here, Tali, I need a status report!" It took Tali a little bit to respond. "I'm here, waiting for Shepard to hit the final switch so I can get to you!" Garrus went silent for 5 seconds before responding. "Roger that, keep at it! Good luck." Garrus cut the line. "You too, Garrus. You too." Tali waited a few more minutes until eventually, the door opened. Collector Base, Hub Area, Shepard's POV, 50 Minutes into Suicide Mission As Shepard entered the chamber, he thought he felt his jaw gape. A massive chamber, had to be thousands of miles long was covered in pods and inside those pods were the Normandy crew and the colonists the Collector's had abducted. It was horrifing. He watched as Garrus and Tali examined the pods while everyone else was securing the perimeter. Shepard approached a pod with one of the human colonists, judging by uniform, she looked like she was a Horizon colonist. The colonist then twitched. In horror, Shepard watched as wounds opened up in the colonists body and she woke up. She immediately began screaming and banging on the pods' interior. "My god, she's still alive!" Shepard shouted and everyone came over. Shepard tried to open the pod, but it was useless. He only watched as the colonist was melted into her own blood, still screaming as she died. ''Have to save the others. ''Shepard tried to open Dr.Chakwas' pod while Tali tried to save Kelly and Grunt opened Hawthorne's. In moment's the pod bursted open, and Kelly and Hawthorne were released. Seconds later, Shepard opened Chakwas' pod. They were alive. Kelly, Hawthorne and Chakwas slowly got up and Chakwas spoke first, "Commander...you came for us." Shepard kneeled next to her and helped her up. "I don't leave my crew behind. What did they do to the colonists?" Kelly then stumbled towards them "They turned them into some kind of paste." Kelly stammered. Chakwas chose to correct her "They were rendered down into some...grey paste and pumped through these tubes." She motioned towards a group of tubes leading from the pods. Shepard looked up and back at her, "Whatever the Collectors are doing here it ends now, what's are next step?" The crew and team crowded around him. Miranda spoke, "We need to get to the main control hub, to get there, we must travel through this corridor." She activated her omnitool and brought up a map of the base. A glowing line leading from the hub to the control center appeared. "I cannot recommend that." EDI informed them, "That tunnel is overrun with Seeker Swarms. Mordin's countermeasures cannot protect you against so many at once." Then Samara stepped forward, "A biotic field could ward them off, a shield." Then Jack and Miranda stepped forward. Samara continued "I could erect a biotic field and lead a small team in, three people max." Miranda stepped forward. "Or me, in theory, any biotic could handle it, Commander, who do you want handling the field?" Shepard looked at his choices. Miranda, Jack or Samara. Eventually he chose. "Samara, your handling the field." Samara nodded. "Someone will need to lead the others around the tunnel to the otherside, commander, you do you want leading it?" Shepard already knew his choice. "Garrus, your up again." Garrus nodded and equipped his Viper Sniper Rifle. Chakwas stepped up, "What about us, commander? Were in no condition to fight." Joker then came in over the intercom. "Shepard were up and operational again and can make a pickup, but we need to you to backtrack here." Miranda gave a annoyed look, "We've come to far to backtrack now." Shepard then had an idea, "I'll send someone back with you." He immediately chose Mordin, who nodded and began leading the crew to the Normandy. "Okay, we all have our tasks, good luck." Shepard then chose his team, "Tali, Kasumi, your with me." They followed Shepard and Samara as everyone else followed Garrus. Collector Base, Upper Complex, 1 Hour and 36 Minutes into Suicide Mission, Tali's POV Miranda looked Shepard dead in the eyes, "Commander, everyone is here and alive." Shepard nodded and looked at Tali, who was still recovering from her near death experience with the Swarm. He then contacted EDI. "EDI, status on the crew? Mordin?" Tali recognized the voice of EDI come through his headset. "Shepard, everyone made it back to the Normandy, including Mordin." Shepard sighed in relief. He looked at Miranda. She spoke first, "Orders, Commander?" Shepard then rallied the whole team and stood on top of one of the platforms. Shepard began speaking, "This is it. This is where we hold the line. I'll take a team with me to the control room, but the rest of you must stay here to guard the exit." Everyone nodded. They knew the risks. "Tali and Jack, your with me." Tali looked at Jack but didn't hesitate. ''Jack's probably gotten over it. And I have to. ''Tali joined Shepard on the pedastle. "I'm ready when you are, Shepard." Tali heard the words as they left her mouth. Jack basically repeated her words, with just a more "Let's get on with it" tone. Shepard looked back at his team. "We've lost Jacob, he did everything in his power to make sure we get here. It's up to us to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain." Everyone nodded in agreement. Shepard continued, "The Collectors, the Reapers - they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything, everyone. Those are the lives were fighting for. That's the scale." Shepard's voice echoed all over the station, but Tali didn't even notice, she was to busy listening to Shepard. ''Miranda was right, even now, I feel like following Shepard into hell itself. ''"It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment." Samara seemed to be pulsing with biotic energy, so was Jack and Miranda. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud." Everyone nodded, and the platform began moving. The people not brought to the Control Room began moving to defensive positions around the door. Tali only saw the door open and a flood of Collector fire pass through it before the platform moved out of it's sight. She quickly equipped her shotgun as another platform connected with thiers. As they looked down, a force of 5 Drones, 3 Guardians and a Harbinger arrived from that platform. While Shepard provided covering fire, Jack used the full force of her biotics to knock two Guardians down and her heavy shockwave to knock another two drones off the platform entirely. By the time they returned, Tali had used carnage to kill the two Guardians, and the other two Drones only fell victim to a hail of machine gun fire from Shepard's Revenant. Tali didn't know whether she should go frontal with that Harbinger. It was a risk. One worth taking. She rushed forward, guns blazing towards the Harbinger. Drones shooting at her were either blown to pieces by biotics or ripped to pieces by Shepard. When she finally got to Harbinger, he noticed her, using his nova. She nimbly dodged it, landing two blows on the Harbinger's chest. She let Chiktikka finish it off. As their platform took off once again, they all took time to reload. When they finished, another platform docked with them and more Collectors flooded towards them. As two drones approached her, their heads suddenly exploded and fell to the ground in a bloody heap. She later figured out it was Shepard who had taken them out with a single Mantis Sniper Rifle shot. The rest of the Collector forces were a joke, as they were unusually disorganized. Collector Base, Main Control Center, 1 hour and 50 Minutes into Suicide Mission, Shepard's POV One final shot, one final kill. They were just outside the Main Control Hub for the entire base and they had already repelled multiple Collector assaults. "I think that was the last one." Shepard informed his team. He spoke to early. Another platform docked with them, except this time it looked like a longer fight. 2 Scions and 3 Abominations. While Jack concentrated on one Scion and Tali dealt with the abominations, Shepard ripped into the second Scion. The Scion's deadly attacks decimated Shepard's shields, and Shepard found it hard to land accurate, instant-kill shots. Instead, he resorted to blind-fire. He would randomly shoot his M-76 Revenant above his head, hoping it would hit something. By the time his Scion was down for the count, Jack had dealt with hers and Tali had eliminated all abominations. The platform then headed into the Control Hub and everyone took time to reload. The massive doors opened as Shepard was greeted by a horrible scene. EDI's voice sleeked inside his helmet com, "Shepard, from my readings all the colonists paste has been pumped through the tubes into some kind of super-structure." Shepard and his team continued to look at the abomination with horror, "Shepard, if my estimates a correct, the structure is a Reaper." Shepard reached for his com, "Not just any Reaper...A Human-Reaper." The platform finally hit it's destination. The Human-Reaper was massive. It's gigantic metal face reminded Shepard of a Terminator, with it's giant red eyes and skull. It's heart was glowing orange, and it was spherical in shape. It's incomplete arms hung loosely around it, and it had no visible legs. Four tubes connected with it's "neck", the red paste pumping into it. "Commander, the Reaper remains incomplete, it will require significantly more to be complete. Destroying it before any other colonies fall victim is advisable." EDI informed him. Oh, boy did Shepard plan to destroy this abomination. "Aim for the tubes, if they are destroyed, the Reaper will fall into the depths of the base and be neutralized." EDI then cut off. Shepard and his team equipped their weapons, ready to bring the Reaper down, but not before Drones, Guardians and a Harbinger attacked them. Using swift, fast and cover-based tactics, the team was able to swiftly eliminate the Drones and Guardians, using just combined firepower to kill off the Harbinger. Once done, Shepard immediately aimed for two of the tubes. Firing 2 rapid bursts, the two tubes to the left ruptured and spewed out their pasty liquid, before falling into the depths of the base. The Reaper tilted to it's left. Another wave of Collectors attacked them, this time containing 4 Assassins. After a long battle, Shepard aimed for the final two tubes and destroyed them. The Reaper then quickly fell into the depths of the base, and to it's destruction. Shepard smiled. Then he remembered as he reached for his intercom to contact the second team. "Thane, status report!" He heard the Drell's voice come over the radio "We are holding, but a quick exit route is preferable." Shepard could hear heavy gunfire in the background. "Hold Position, Joker! Could you make a pickup?" Joker quickly replied, "Sure as hell can, ETA is 3 Minutes." Shepard then cut the line and headed for the main control module for the base's fusion reactor. He pulled it out, but not before he was contacted by the Illusive Man. "Shepard." Shepard faced him. "What do you want?" The Illusive Man sighed but continued, "You've come far, Shepard. All of this. Wouldn't be possible without you." He smiled as he took a smoke from his cigar. Shepard became frustrated, "Get to the point." The IIlusive Man lost his smile and continued, "From EDI's readings have specified that you could activate a Neutron Purge. This would effectively kill everything in the base, but leave the technology intact." Shepard moaned ''I should have expected this. ''"Lives were lost here, innocent lives, used up to create that abomination. This place and it's horrors need to be destroyed." The Illusive Man was less than happy, "You don't understand, with this technology, just imagine what humanity might achieve, what the galaxy might achieve! With it, we can develop ways to fight the Reapers, just think of the possibilities!" Shepard didn't care, all these lives can't be in vain. "I don't care, I'm destroyed this station." The Illusive Man became frustrated, "Shepard, I brought you back because you had a vision. Don't throw your life away! If you..." Shepard signalled Tali to cut the line, which she did. Shepard approached the core and Tali hadn't him the microexplosive that he wedged into it's fuel cell. He stood up. As he reinserted the module into the core he said, "Good, we have 10 minutes before this base blows up, so we better..." The whole place started shaking. As he looked up he saw a giant metal face with glowing red eyes glaring at him, the Human-Reaper was back, and this time, it was ALIVE. The thing was using it's arm to support it and it's mouth began to glow a dark red. "Shit, take cover!" Everyone was able to get to cover just as a red beam erupted from the Reaper's mouth and zoom past them. Shepard got out of cover and quickly equipped his Collector Particle Rifle, firing a sustained burst at the monster's heart. This caused heavy damage, and the Reaper retreated, replaced by a group of Drones. It returned after their defeat and continued his beam assault, firing multiple shots at them before needing to recharge. Shepard repeated his last attack, this time assisted by Tali and Jack. In the end, this caused signficant damage, and forced the Reaper to fall back again, leaving behind Drones, Guardians, Assassins and a Harbinger. Shepard however didn't engage, but instead waited for the Reaper's return and before it could fire, fired everything he had into's heart. The explosion was deaftening. The Collectors stopped dead in their tracks. The Reaper then fell onto the platforms, crushing the Collector troops under it and falling towards the base's heart. The platforms began collapsing and Tali began to slide off into the Base's heart. Shepard jumped down after her, grabbing her hand and stopping her fall. The Human-Reaper exploded, which caused their platform to fall into the depths below. Collector Base, Unknown Sub-Level of Base, 1 Hour and 57 Minutes into Suicide Mission Shepard woke up facing a metal plate. It wasn't all that heavy, so he managed to get it off him and stand up. Nearby were two other metal plates, both with Tali and Jack under them. Shepard helped Tali up first and then Jack before he was contacted by Joker, "Shepard? Commander? Talk to me!" Shepard keyed the intercom and spoke, "I'm here, Joker. Is everyone okay?" It took only a nanosecond for Joker to respond, "Yes Commander, everyone's onboard were just waiting for you." Shepard was about to aknowledge this when he heard a all too familiar disembodied voice come from behind him, "You have changed nothing, Shepard." Looking behind him, he saw a seeker swarm building up. Without hesitation, he and his team started running. He exchanged a shot at the Swarm, but this did nothing to it, so he decided to keep running. Tali and Jack were already far ahead of him. The voice continued. "You meddle with those that you know are infinitely your greater." Harbinger was persistent. He kept running, killing two drones along the way. "Those you call Reapers are your salvation through destruction." Shepard ran past a group of Guardians, who noticed and pursued him. Before he knew it, a sizable platoon of Collectors was shooting at him. He watched as up ahead, the Normandy came into view, the side door opening and Joker, wielding a assault rifle, began firing at the Collector platoon. 2 Drones went down. Tali and Jack ran onboard the Normandy but Tali stayed at the door to wait for Shepard. A explosion caused a beam to collapse and destroy the bridge, forcing Shepard to jump. He only just made it, holding on for his life. With Tali's help, he was able to climb onboard and closed the door behind him. "Collector Base destruction in 5...4...3..." EDI began but was interrupted by Joker, "Yeah, yeah we get the point, EDI." Joker put his rifle down and sat down, immediately taking off. The Normandy zoomed through the base's interior, with explosions going off all around them. Tali took co-pilot and Shepard gripped the railing. When Shepard finally saw nothing but space, he knew they'd escaped the Collector Base. The Normandy then continued towards the Omega 4 Relay only hearing a massive, deafening explosion behind them. As the Normandy entered the Relay, all Shepard saw was what was left of the Collector Base before returning to the Omega 4 Relay. It was all over, and now only one thing was needed, his quick retirement from Cerberus' dirty work. Normandy SR-2, Deck 2, CIC, 10 Minutes after Suicide Mission As Shepard entered the Briefing Room, it was a absolute mess. Their was a fallen support beam in his way and a bunch of wires and cabling littering the ceiling. Shepard moved the beam out of the way and activated his communicator. The Illusive Man immediately appeared, "Shepard, you just cost Humanity alot of time by destroying that base. Without it, the galaxy will be unable to reap the benefits." Chapter 3: A New Beginning "I can only guess what you two were up to..." Shepard glared at the intercom as if it was preparing to spit an insult at him, "That's none of your business, Joker..." Joker laughed. "I'm sure it isn't, see you up on the bridge." Joker cut the line. Shepard proceeded to have his planned shower, the only person he could think about was Tali. ''She's sick because I was persistent, that's just selfish, yet again, she knew the risks and wanted this anyway. ''Shepard couldn't justify what he'd done. In his pursuit of love for Tali, he had ended up getting her severely sick, which could have been death. When he had finished his shower, he got dressed and headed for the elevator, but quickly bumped into Garrus. "Ah, Shepard, wanted to talk to you." Shepard stopped and crossed his arms, "Go ahead, Garrus, what's on your mind?" Everyone seemed to want to talk to Shepard, was he that popular all of a sudden?" Garrus stood up straight and spoke, "I just asked Tali where she had been and she said your cabin, since she never goes near here usually I was curious if you two were...you know, together?" Everyone also seemed to be poking in places that aren't any of their business. But Garrus was his best friend, he could tell him. He sighed, "Yes, Garrus. Me and Tali are...together." Garrus gave a Turian smile, "I knew it. I just knew it, that's all." Garrus seemed to find it quite amusing, cause he looked like he'd burst into laughter pretty soon. "I hope I made the right choice..." He walked into the elevator next to Garrus and entered the code into the elevator to head for the CIC Deck. New York City, Earth, Alliance Command Sector 24 Shepard admired the view. New York City was a sincere example of how far Humanity had advanced in measures of technology and ability to build remarkable cities. Even Tali was amazed. Zaeed just acted as his normal, "want to kill something" self. The Skyscrapers were giant and majestic, reaching at least 400 feet off the ground. The tallest by far was the Empire State Building. "So this is Earth, Shepard! It's amazing!" Tali said in excitement. "Your the first Quarian to stand foot here, the first alien full stop. Enjoy it while you can!" Shepard replied. Their taxi whizzed past all the skyscrapers as they headed for Alliance Command in the city. He had left Garrus in command of the Normandy until he returned, he wasn't trusting Joker, and his wise crack jokes. Shepard laughed to himself. ''How ironic. The one who makes terrible jokes, has his name as "Joker." '' Within a few minutes, they had reached Alliance Command and were being escorted to the meeting room.